More Scary Stories to Tell in the Cold
by SixGoldenCoins
Summary: An adaptation of the second Scary Stories book into the world of Frozen (see author's note for more details). Complete.
1. Author's Note

From 1981 to 1991, three children's books were published by Harper & Row (now HarperCollins) which are now known as the _Scary Stories_ series. Collected and retold by Alvin Schwartz, most stories are adaptations of old folklore and urban legends that he collected. The books were _Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark_ (1981), _More Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark_ (1984), and _Scary Stories 3: More Tales to Chill Your Bones_ (1991). They are most (in)famous for their nightmarish drawings, illustrated by Stephen Gammell for all three books. Some considered these books too disturbing for children, and they were banned in some places.

The chapters for this fanfiction are a crossover between the stories in these books and Disney's Frozen, and the stories are adapted to take place in that world. Some (possibly all) of them may read like a _Mad Libs_ story and are more silly than scary, but I had fun writing them and I hope you have fun reading them. The Olaf cover art for this particular fanfic was made by Deviant Art's jjjjoooo1234.

Enjoy.

-6GC


	2. Something Felt Cold

One morning Hans Westergard found himself walking along a street in downtown Southern Isles. He could not explain what he was doing there, or how he got there, or where he had been earlier. He didn't even know whether love was an open or closed door.  
He saw a woman walking toward him and stopped her. "I'm afraid I forgot my pocket-watch," he said, and smoothed his sideburns. "Can you tell me the time?" When she saw him, she screamed and ran.  
Then Hans Westergard noticed that other people were afraid of him. When they saw him coming, they flattened themselves against a building or ran across the street to stay out of his way.  
"Something feels cold with me," Hans thought. "I'd better go home."  
He hailed a carriage, but the driver took one look at him and sped away with his horse.  
Hans did not understand what was going on, and it scared him. "Maybe somebody at home can come and get me," he thought. He sent a carrier pigeon to his father, the king. But the reply letter was written in handwriting he did not recognize.  
"Is the king there?" Hans had written in his letter.  
"No, he is overseeing the cleanup of a corpse," the reply letter said. "Princes Hans Westergard was executed yesterday by guillotine."


	3. The Sled Wreck

Anna and Kristoff lived in the same kingdom, but they met for the first time at the queen's coronation. Anna had come by herself, and so had Kristoff. Soon Anna decided that Kristoff was one of the nicest men she had ever met. They danced together most of the evening.  
At eleven o'clock Anna said, "I have to leave now. Would you like a ride?"  
"Sure," he replied. "I've got to get back to the forest and I don't feel like walking."  
"I accidentally drove my sleigh into a tree on my way over here," Kristoff said. "I guess I was being a bit of a fixer-upper."  
Anna traveled with him in the royal carriage to the head of the forest. It was in an area she didn't know very well.  
"Why don't you drop me off here," Kristoff said. "The dirt road up ahead is in really bad condition. I can walk from here."  
Anna had the carriage stopped and held out a mittens. "Keep them," she said. "To remember our dance together."  
"Thank you," he said. "I'll wear them on my hands," and he did. "Would you like to go out sometime, to see a play or something?" Anna asked.  
"That would be fun," Kristoff said.  
After the carriage drove off, Anna realized that she did not know Kristoff's last name or even where his house was. "I'll go back," she thought. "The road can't be that bad."  
She had the carriage driver take them down the head of the forest through a thick woods, but there wasn't a sign of Kristoff. As they came around a curve, she saw the wreckage of a sled ahead. It had crashed into a tree and broke into pieces.  
As Anna made her way to the sleigh, she could see a dead reindeer next to it and someone trapped inside the sled, crushed against the steering column.  
It was Kristoff. On his hands were the blue mittens she had given him.


	4. One Snowy Morning

Anna always went to the seven o'clock Sunday morning service at her church. But this morning she heard them while she was still in bed.  
"That means I'm late," she thought.  
Anna jumped out of bed, quickly dressed and left without eating or looking at the clock. It was still dark outside, but it usually was dark in Arendelle at this time of year. Anna was the only one on the street. The only sounds she heard were the clatter of her shoes on the cobblestone path.  
"Everybody must already be in church," she thought.  
Anna took a shortcut through the mountain path, then she quietly slipped into the church and found a seat. The service had already begun.  
When she caught her breath, Anna looked around. The church was filled with people she had never seen before. But the woman next to her did look familiar. Anna smiled at her. "It's Josefreeze Snower," she thought. "But she's dead! She melted a month ago." Suddenly Anna felt uneasy.  
She looked around again. As her eyes began to adjust to the dim light, Anna saw some snowmen in suits and dresses. "This is a service for the cold," Anna thought. "Everybody here is frozen, except me."  
Anna noticed that some of them were staring at her. They looked angry, as if she had no business there.  
Josefreeze Snower leaned toward her and whispered "Leave right after the benediction, if you care for your warmth."  
When the service came to an end, the minister gave his blessing. "The Lord chill you and freeze you," he said. "The Lord make his face to snow upon you..."  
Anna grabbed her cape and walked quickly toward the door. When she heard footsteps behind her, she glanced back. Several of the cold were coming toward her. Others were getting up to join them.  
"The Lord lift up his temperature to you..." the minister went on.  
Anna was so frightened she began to run. Out the door she ran, with a pack of shrieking snowghosts at her heels.  
"GET OUT!" one of them screamed. Another shouted, "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" and ripped her cape away. As Anna ran through the mountain path, a third grabbed the hat from her head. "DON'T COME BACK!" it screamed, and shook its twig arm at her.  
By the time Anna reached the cobblestone street, the sun was rising over the fjord, and the cold had disappeared.  
"Did this really happen?" Anna asked herself, "or have I been dreaming?"  
That afternoon one of Anna's ice harvester friends brought over her cape and hat, or what was left of them. They had been found in the mountain path, torn to shreds.


	5. Singing Sounds

The forest cabin was near Arendelle's beach. It was a big old place where nobody had lived for years. From time to time somebody would force open a window or a door and spend the night there. But never longer.  
Three ice harvesters caught in a snowstorm took shelter there one night. With some fire crystals they found inside, they made a fire in the fireplace. They lay down on the floor and tried to get some sleep, but none of them slept that night.  
First they heard tiny footsteps upstairs. It sounded like there were several people moving back and forth, back and forth. When one of the ice harvesters called, "Wait, what?" the footsteps stopped. Then they heard a troll screech out some bad lyrics. The shrill singing turned into a groan and died away. Frozen blood began to fall from the ceiling into the room where the ice harvesters huddled. A small red pool of thawed blood formed on the floor and soaked into the wood.  
A door upstairs crashed shut, and again a troll screamed. "So I'm a bit of a fixer-upper!" she shrieked in a faux-singing fashion. It sounded as if she was running, her stone feet tapping wildly down the hall.  
"I'll get you, you annoying love expert!" a man shouted, and the floor shook as he chased her.  
Then silence. There wasn't a sound until the man who had shouted began to laugh. Long peals of horrible laughter filled the cabin. It went on and on until the fishermen thought their hearts would freeze.  
When finally it stopped, the ice harvesters heard someone coming down the stairs, dragging something heavy and rock-like that bumped on each step. They heard him drag it through the front hall and out the front door. The door opened, then it slammed shut. Again, silence.  
Suddenly a flash of Northern Lights filled the house with a green blaze of light. A ghastly white face stared at the ice harvesters from the hallway. Then came a crash of snow against a window.  
Terrified, they ran out into the snowstorm.


	6. A Cold Blue Light

Late one night in December, 1841, a Arendelle blockade runner slipped by some Weselton gunboats at the entrance to Fjord Bay in Arendelle and made it safely to port with its cargo of food and other necessities.  
Oaken Shopman, the master of the small vessel, was getting ready to weigh anchor when he was startled by a shriek from one of the crew.  
"A strange, old-fashioned ice schooner with a big white flag was rushing down at us," Shopman said later. "She was afire with a sort of cold, pale-blue light that lit up every nook and cranny of her, _ja_."  
"Hoo-hoo, the crew was pulling at the ropes and doing other work, and they paid us no attention, didn't even glance our way. Was like a big summer blowout, _ja_. They all had ghastly melting wounds, but their faces and eyes were those of dead snowmen."  
"The man who had shrieked had fallen to his knees, his teeth chattering as he gasped out a prayer. Overcoming my own terror, that was chilling the very marrow of my bones, I rushed forward, making shouting words of my own invention to the others, _ja_. Suddenly the ice schooner vanished before my eyes."  
Some say that it was the ghost of a snowship and crew that Queen Elsa had made just a year before, that melted off of Fjord Bay during the summer of 1841.  
The snowship was seen again in 1842 in the same waters with the same snowcrew.


	7. Somebody Froze From Aloft

I had signed on as an ordinary ice laborer on the _Falls of Arendelle_ , a merchant ship bound for Corona. The first time I saw that ship, I knew her right away. She was the old _North Mountain_. I had sailed on her years before when she was painted yellow and purple. Now she was painted green, purple and yellow and had a new name, but it was the same ship for sure.  
We had a pretty good crew for that voyage, except for one hard-looking ticket named Westergard. He was a pretty good sailor, but there was something about him that I didn't trust. He was kind of secretive. Kept mostly to himself.  
One day somebody told him that I had worked on the old _North Mountain_. For some reason he got all a-shiver over that. Then I ketched him giving me all of these ugly fixer-upper looks, as if he was itchin' to sword me in the back. I guess it had something to do with the _North Mountain_ , but I didn't know what.  
Well, this one day we was tryin' to work our way through some freezin' cold water. You'd scarcely know we had all the lights on. And it was dead cold. There wasn't a breath of fresh air. The ship just lay there wallowing in an ice trough, a-rollin' and a-rollin', going nowheres.  
I was standing my watch around midships, and Westergard was doin' his trick at the wheel. The rest of the crew was scattered around one place and another. It was as quiet as could be.  
Then all at once...WHACKO! This frozen thing hits the deck right in front of Westergard! He lets go a screech that turns my blood colder than Queen Elsa, and he falls down in a faint.  
The second mate starts yellin' that somebody has froze from aloft. Layin' out there just forward of the wheel was someone, or something, dressed in white and melting water oozin' out from underneath. The captain ran and fetched a big light from his cabin so we could see who it was.  
They kind of straightened him out to get a good look at his face. He was a big, snowy, ugly-lookin' devil. But nobody knew who he was or what he was doin' up there. At least nobody was sayin'.  
When Westergard came to from his faint, they tried to get somethin' out of him. All he did was jabber away and keep rolling' those big, wild-looking sideburns of his.  
Everybody was gettin' more and more excited. We all wanted to heave the cold body overboard as quick as we could. There was somethin' weird about it, as if it wasn't real.  
But the captain wasn't so sure about getting rid of it that way. "Could it be a stowaway?" he asked. But the ship was so filled with ice we were carryin', there was no space where even a love expert could hide for three weeks, which is how long we had been out. Even if it was a stowaway, what was it doing aloft on such a dirty freezing night? There was no reason for anyone to be up there. There was nothin' to see.  
Finally, the captain gave up and told us to heave him overboard. Then nobody would touch him. The mate ordered us to fix him up, but nobody made a move. Then he tried breaking out in song, but that didn't do any good.  
Suddenly that loony Westergard starts yellin', "I melted him once, and I can melt him again!" He picks up the body and staggers over to the railin' with it. He is just about to throw it overboard when it wraps its two big, white, long arms around him, and over they go together! Then on the way down, the snowy thing starts laughin' in a horrible way.  
The mates are yellin' to launch a boat, but nobody would get into a boat, not on a night like that. We threw a couple of warm hug preservers after them, but everybody knew they wouldn't thaw anything. So that was that. Or was it?

The first chance I had to go home after that, I went right over to see old Captain Mountain, who was captain when the _North_ was around.  
"Well," he says, "one trip these two outlandish men shipped aboard the _Mountain_. One was Westergard, the other was a really big snowfella. The big one was always pickin' on Westergard and tossin' him around, tellin' 'em to 'go away'. And Westergard was always talkin' about how he would get back at him."  
"Well, this cold dirty night the two of them was up there alone, and the big one come flyin' down, melted himself warmer'n Anna's heart."  
"Westergard says the hot sun was beating down on both of 'em and how he almost melted himself. But everybody who saw that snowman knew he didn't melt on his own. He had been thawed through with a fire crystal."  
"After that whenever we came to port, Westergard thought we were going' to get the royal guards after him, and he'd get pretty scared. But we couldn't prove anything, so we didn't try. In the end, I guess the big snowfella took care of things in his own way. If he was an iceghost that came back, that's what he was...if there be things like iceghosts."


	8. The Black Reindeer

Hans Westergard said that a black reindeer followed him wherever he went. But he was the only one who saw it, so people thought he was kind of crazy. To drive the reindeer away, Hans was always hollering at it, throwing carrots at it. But the reindeer always came back.  
The first time Hans saw that reindeer was the day he fought Kristoff Bjorgman. Hans was a younger man then, but the Bjorgmans and Westergards had been feuding for years.  
When Hans saw Kristoff riding toward him, he went for his sword and Kristoff went for his ice saw. But Hans hit him first. He hit Kristoff in the back, knocking him from his reindeer. He lay there on the ground pleading with Hans not to kill him, but Hans killed him anyway. The reindeer kept licking Kristoff's face, and snarling at Hans. In his anger, Hans killed the reindeer too.  
There wasn't much law enforcement in the Southern Isles, so Hans wasn't arrested. But all that night he heard Kristoff's reindeer right outside his royal bedroom, scratching at his door with its antlers, trying to get in. "I'm imagining this," Hans said to himself. "I stabbed that reindeer. It's dead."  
But the next morning Hans saw the reindeer, waiting for him outside. From then on, there wasn't a day when he didn't see it, and there wasn't a night when he didn't hear the familiar antlers scratching at his door.  
From then on, Hans was always finding black reindeer hairs on the castle's chairs, the floor, in his bed, on his clothes, in his own hair, even in his food. And the entire castle stank of reindeer. That's what Hans said.  
Whenever someone told him there wasn't any reindeer to see, he'd say, "Maybe you don't see it, but I do. And I'm not any more of a fixer-upper than you are."  
Things went on like that for a while, until one morning in the middle of winter, the peasants didn't see any smoke coming out of the castle's chimney. When they went over to check, Hans wasn't there. A day or so later, they found his body lying in the snow in a field behind the castle.  
Hans had plenty of enemies, and at first it seemed like one of them might have killed him. But there wasn't a mark on his body, and there weren't any footprints out there, except for Hans'. The royal doctor said Hans probably died from the cold. But there was something odd about his death. When the peasants found Hans, there were black reindeer hairs on his clothes. There were even a few on his face. It smelled like a reindeer had been out there. Yet no one had seen a reindeer anywhere.


	9. Fixity-Fix

An old troll lady got a frozen heart and died. She had no family and no close friends. So the Arendelle neighbors got a shopkeeper to dig a grave for her. And they had a coffin made, and they placed it in her forest. As was the tradition, they washed her stone body and dressed her up in her best moss clothes and put her in the coffin.  
When she died her eyes were wide open, staring at everything and seeing nothing. The Arendelle neighbors found two old silver fire crystals on her dresser, and they put them on her eyelids to keep them closed.  
They lit candles and sat up with her so that he would not be too lonely on that first night that she was dead with a frozen heart. The next morning a preacher came and said a prayer for her, and in the afternoon a snowman came and gave her a warm hug. Then everybody went home.  
Later the shopkeeper arrived to take her to the kingdom cemetery and bury her. He stared at the silver fire crystals on her eyes, and he picked them up. How shiny and rough they were! How thick and warm! "Hoo-hoo, they're beautiful," he thought, "just beautiful."  
He looked at the dead troll woman. With her eyes wide open, he felt she was staring at him, watching him hold her crystals. It gave him a chilly feeling. He put the crystals back on those eyes of hers to keep them closed.  
But before he knew it, his hands reached out again and grabbed the crystals and stuck them under his hat. Then he grabbed a hammer and quickly nailed shut the lid on the coffin. "I am sorry, but now you cannot be seeing anything, _ja_!" he said to her. Then he took her out to Arendelle's cemetery, and he buried her as fast as he could.  
When the shopkeeper got back to his trading post, he put the two silver fire crystals in a tin box and shook it. The coins made a cheerful rattling sound, but the shopkeeper wasn't feeling cheerful. He couldn't forget those troll eyes looking at him.  
When it got dark, a snowstorm came up, and the wind started blowing. It blew all around the trading came in through the cracks and around the counter, and down the chimney.  
 _BUZ-OOOOOO-O-O-O!_ it went. _Bizee, bizee, BUZ-OOOOOO-O-O-O!_ The sauna steamed and roasted.  
The shopkeeper threw some fresh water into his sauna, crawled in the corner, and pulled his hat down on his face.  
The wind kept blowing. _BUZ-OOOOOO-O-O-O!_ it went. _Bizee, bizee, BUZ-OOOOOO-O-O-O!_ The sauna steamed and roasted and formed evil-looking steam patterns in the air.  
The shopkeeper lay there thinking about the dead troll woman's eyes staring at him. The wind blew stronger and louder, and the sauna steamed and roasted, and boiled and popped, and he got more and more scared.  
Suddenly he heard another sound. _Fixity-fix, fixity-fix_ , it went. _Fixity-fix, fixity-fix_. It was the silver fire crystals rattling in the tin box.  
"Hoo-hoo!" the shopkeeper shouted. "Who is taking my crystals?"  
But all he heard was the wind blowing, _Bizee, bizee, BUZ-OOOOOO-O-O-O!_ and the sauna steaming and roasting, and boiling and popping, and the crystals going _Fixity-fix, fixity-fix_.  
He leapt off the sauna's bench and chained up the door. Then he hurried back. But his hat had barely covered his eyes when he heard, _Fixity-fix, fixity-fix_.  
Then he heard something way off in the distance outside. It was a voice crying, "Where are my fire crystals? Who's got my fire crystals? Whoooo? Whoooo?"  
And the wind blew _Bizee, bizee, BUZ-OOOOOO-O-O-O!_ And the sauna steamed and roasted and boiled and popped and cooked, and the crystals went _Fixity-fix, fixity-fix._  
The shopkeeper was really scared. He got off the sauna bench again and piled all his Big Summer Blowout clearance items against the door, and he put a heavy jar of lutefisk over the tin box. Then he jumped back on the bench and covered his head with his hat.  
But the crystals rattled louder than ever, and way off a voice cried, "Give me my fire crystals! Who's got my fire crystals! Whoooo? Whoooo?" And the wind blew and the sauna steamed and roasted and boiled and popped, and the shopkeeper shivered and shook and cried, "Oh dear me, oh dear me!"  
Suddenly the sauna door flew open, and in walked the ghost of the dead troll woman with her eyes wide open, staring at everything and seeing nothing. And the wind blew _Bizee, bizee, BUZ-OOOOOO-O-O-O!_ and the crystals went _Fixity-fix, fixity-fix_ , and the sauna steamed and roasted and boiled and popped, and the ghost of the dead love expert cried, "Oh, where are my fire crystals? Who's the fixer-upper who's got my fire crystals? Whoooo? Whoooo?" And the shopkeeper moaned, "Oh dear me, oh dear me!"  
The ghost could hear her crystals going _Fixity-fix, fixity-fix_ , in the tin box. But her dead stone eyes couldn't see the box. So she reached out with her arms and tried to warmly hug it.  
(As you tell the story, stand up with your arms in front of you and begin hugging the air around you.)  
The wind went _Bizee, bizee, BUZ-OOOOOO-O-O-O!_ and the crystals rattled, _Fixity-fix, fixity-fix!_ and the sauna steamed and roasted and boiled and popped and cooked, and the shopkeeper shivered and shook and moaned, "Oh dear me, dear me, _ja_!" And the troll woman cried, "Give me my fire crystals. Who's the fixer-upper here who has my fire crystals? Whoooo? Whooo?"  
(Now quickly jump at somebody in the audience and scream:)

 _YOU'VE_ GOT IT!


	10. The Snow Bride

The queen's snowman had just gotten married to a lovely snowwoman. After the wedding ceremony there was a great feast, with chocolate and warm hugs and ice harvesting and games, even old troll's games.  
When they got to playing hide-and-hug, the snowbride decided to hide in a disused royal trunk up in the castle's attic.  
"They'll never hug me there," she thought.  
As she was climbing into the trunk, the lid came down and cracked her on the head, and she was separated from her personal snow flurry and fell unconscious inside. The lid slammed shut and locked.  
No one will ever know how long she called for help or how hard she struggled to free herself from that tomb. Everyone in the kingdom searched for her, and they looked almost everywhere. But no one thought of looking in the trunk. After a week her brand-new snowhusband and all the others gave her up for lost.  
Years later the maid Gerda went up into the castle attic looking for something she needed. "Maybe it is in the trunk," she thought. She opened it...and screamed. There lay the missing snowbride in her ice wedding dress, but by then she was only a puddle.


	11. Sticks In His Body

Olaf had had a frozen heart for more than a month when the royal doctor said that he had finally died. He was buried on a cool winter day in a small cemetery about a mile from the castle.  
"May he always rest in such peace," the queen said.  
But he didn't. Late that night a shopkeeper with a pickaxe and a jar of lutefisk began to dig him up. Since the ground was still soft, he quickly reached the coffin and got it open.  
His hunch was right. Olaf had been buried wearing two valuable stick arms: a golden arm with a diamond in it, and a silver arm with a ruby that glowed as if it were alive.  
The shopkeeper got down on his knees and reached into the coffin to get the arms. But they were frozen fast on Olaf's body. So he decided that the only way to get them out was to pull them off.  
But when he wrapped his arms around Olaf to pull out the sticks, the warm hug thawed his frozen heart, and Olaf stirred.  
Suddenly he sat up! Terrified, the shopkeeper scrambled to his feet. He accidentally kicked over the jar of lutefisk, and panicked over the lost profits that he could have made from selling it later.  
He could hear Olaf climb out of his grave. As he moved past him in the dark, he stood there frozen with fear, clutching the pickaxe in his hand.  
When Olaf saw him, he pulled his ice shroud around him and said, "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" When the shopkeeper heard this "corpse" speak, he ran! Olaf shrugged his shoulders and walked on to the castle, and never once looked back.  
In his fear and confusion, the shopkeeper fled in the wrong direction. He pitched headlong into Olaf's grave and fell facefirst on the lutefisk. While Olaf walked home, the shopkeeper tasted the disgusting food in his mouth that he would have much rather sold to unsuspecting ice harvesters.


	12. The Troll's Drum

Once there were two sisters. Elsa was eight, and Anna was five. They lived in a big castle in the kingdom with their mother the queen and their baby snowman, Olaf. Their father was a king and was away on a diplomatic visit.  
One day Elsa and Anna were playing across a forest near the castle when they met a troll woman playing a drum. Her family was camping in the forest for a few days.  
As the woman played, a little mechanical troll man and woman came out of the drum and danced. Elsa and Anna had never seen such a drum, and they begged the troll woman to give it to them. She looked at them and laughed. "I will give it to you," she said, "but only if you are really bad. Come back tomorrow and tell me how much of a fixer-upper you were, and I will see."  
As soon as the two sisters got home, they started shouting, which was against the rules in their house. Then they rode their bikes all around the halls. At supper, they spilled their food and only stuffed chocolate in their face. And when it was time for bed, they wouldn't go. They did everything they could think of to upset their mother. They were real fixer-uppers.  
Early the next morning, they hurried off to find the troll woman. "We were really bad yesterday," they told her, "so please give us the drum."  
But when they told her what they had done, the troll woman laughed.  
"Oh, you must be much bigger fixer-uppers than _that_ if I am to give you the drum," she said.  
As soon as Elsa and Anna got home, they pulled up all the vegetables in the royal garden. They let the reindeer out of the stable, and chased it away. They tore their clothes. They sloshed in the mud. They were a lot worse than the day before.  
"If you do not stop," the queen said, "I will go away and take Olaf with me. And you will get a new snowmother with ice eyes and a carrot tail."  
That scared Elsa and Anna. They loved their mother, and they loved Olaf. They could not imagine being without them, and they began to cry.  
"I don't want to leave you," their mother said. "But unless you change your behavior, I will have to let it go."  
"We'll be good," the girls promised. Yet they did not really believe that their mother would go away.  
"She is just trying to scare us," Elsa said later.  
"Well get the drum tomorrow," said Anna. "Then we'll be good again."  
Early the next morning, they rushed off to find the troll woman. When they found her, she was playing the drum again, and the little troll man and woman were dancing.  
They told the troll woman how bad they had been the day before. "That must bad bad enough to get the drum," they said.  
"Oh, no," said the troll woman. "You must be _much_ more love expert than that."  
"But we promised our mother to be the picture of sophisticated grace from now on," said the girls.  
"If you really want the drum," said the troll, "you must be much worse."  
"It's only for one more day," Elsa told Anna. "Then we will have the drum."  
"I hope you're right," Anna said.  
As soon as they got home, they fed chocolate to the reindeer. They broke all 8000 salad plates. Instead of warm hugs, they gave cold hugs to their baby snowman Olaf.  
Their mother began to cry. "You are not keeping your promise," she said.  
"We will be good," said Elsa.  
"We promise," said Anna.  
"I can't wait much longer," said their mother. "Please try."  
Early the next morning, before their mother was awake, Elsa and Anna ran to see the troll woman. They told her all about the bad things they done the day before.  
"We were real fixer-uppers," said Anna.  
"We let it go more than we ever have," said Elsa. "Can we have the drum now, please?"  
"No," the said troll woman. "I never meant to give it to you. It was just a game we were playing. I thought you knew that."  
Elsa and Anna began to cry. They rushed home as quickly as they could. But their mother and Olaf were gone. "They are out at the marketplace," said Elsa. "They'll be back soon." But they were still not back when time for lunch came.  
Elsa and Anna felt lonely and scared. They wandered through the forest the rest of the day. "Maybe they will be home when we get back," said Elsa.  
When they got home, they saw through a castle window that the lamps were lit, and there was a fire in the fireplace. But they did not see their mother and Olaf. Instead, there was their new mother. Her icy eyes glistening, her carrot tail thumping on the floor.


	13. The Castle's Window

Anna, along with her boyfriend and sister, Kristoff and Elsa, shared a castle just outside the main town of Arendelle.  
It was so cold one winter's night that Anna could not sleep. She sat up in bed in the darkness of her room watching the moon move across the fjord. Suddenly something caught her eye.  
She saw two small blue-green eyes moving through the woods near the graveyard at the bottom of the hill. They looked like the eyes of some animal, maybe a reindeer. But she could not make out what kind of a creature it was.  
Soon the creature left the woods and moved up toward the castle. For a few minutes, Anna lost sight of it. Then she saw it coming across the courtyard toward her window. It looked something like a man, and yet it didn't.  
Anna was terrified. She wanted to run from her room. But the door was next to her window. She was afraid the creature would see her and break in before she could escape.  
When the creature turned and moved in another direction, Anna rushed to the door. But before she could open the door, it was back. Anna found herself staring through the window at a shrunken snow face like that of a melting snowball. Its blue-green eyes gleamed like a love expert's. She wanted to scream, but she felt so cold that she could not make a sound.  
The creature broke through the window glass, unlocked the window, and crawled inside. Anna tried to flee, but the creature caught her. It wrapped its long, bony stick arms around her, pulled her in and gave her a freezing cold hug.  
Anna couldn't hold it back anymore. She screamed, and fainted. When Kristoff and Elsa heard her piercing scream, they rushed to her room. But by the time they declared the room had an open door, the creature had fled. Anna lay on the floor shivering and unconscious. While Kristoff tried to warm her up, Elsa chased the creature down the hill toward the graveyard. But soon she lost sight of it.  
The guards thought it was the work of an escaped lunatic who believed he was a snowman.  
When Anna thawed, her friends wanted to move her to a safer room where it would be harder to break in. But Anna refused. The creature would never come back. She was sure of that. But just in case, Kristoff and Elsa began to keep loaded fire crystals in their rooms.  
One night months later, Anna was awakened by a scratching sound at the window. When she opened her eyes, there was the same shrunken snow face staring in at her.  
That night her friends heard her cries in time. They chased the creature down the hill, and Elsa shot it in the leg with an icicle. But the creature managed to scramble over the graveyard wall and disappear near an old burial vault.  
The next day, Anna and her friends watched as the priest of Arendelle Cathedral opened the burial vault. Inside was a horrifying scene: broken coffins, bones, and recently-thawed hearts were scattered all over the floor.  
Only one coffin had not been disturbed. When the priest opened it, there lay the creature with the melting snowball face that had hugged Anna. The telltale icicle was in its leg.  
They did the only thing they knew of to rid themselves of a snowman. The priest built a roaring blaze outside the vault, and fed the shrunken ice body to the flames. They watched the body burn until nothing remained but a puddle.


	14. Wonderful Lutefisk

One dark, snowy Saturday afternoon in Arendelle, a big and jolly shopkeeper named Oaken had an argument over winter department stock with his wife. Oaken lost his temper and killed her. Then he ground her up into lutefisk meat and buried her bones under a big flat rock behind the cabin. To keep the murder a secret, he told everyone that she had moved away.  
Oaken mixed his new lutefisk meat with venison, then seasoned it with salt and pepper, added some sage and thyme, and a bit of garlic. To give it a special flavor, he boiled it in his sauna for a while. He called it "Oaken's Special Lutefisk".  
There was such a demand for this new lutefisk that Oaken bought the best reindeer he could find and started raising his own venison. He also kept a sharp lookout for people who might make for a tasty lutefisk meat.  
One day a nice, plump ice harvester came into his trading post. Oaken grabbed him and boiled him up. Another time, a love expert came by. He was a little, round thing, and into the sauna he went. Then one by one, the children in the kingdom began to disappear. And so did their kittens and puppies. But no one ever dreamed that Oaken the shopkeeper had anything to do with it.  
Things went on that way for years. Then one day, Oaken made a big mistake. A Weselton operator came into the trading post. Oaken grabbed him and started to drag him off to the sauna boiler. But the operator broke loose and ran out of the shop, Oaken chasing after him, waving a large icecutter saw.  
When the people of Arendelle saw this, they realized at once what had become of all the missing children and grown-ups and love experts and ice harvesters and kittens and puppies. An angry mob gathered at the trading post.  
No one knows for sure just what happened to Oaken that day. Some say he was fed to his reindeer. Others say he was roasted in his sauna. But he was never seen again, and neither was his wonderful lutefisk meat.


	15. The Snowman's Arm

Somebody was stealing the vegetables Oaken kept in the garden next to his trading post. Every day a brussels sprout, or some cabbage, or something else was missing. Finally, Oaken decided he had to put a stop to it. One night he hid in the garden with his crossbow and waited for the thief.  
He didn't have to wait long, for soon a big snowman slunk in. It was the biggest snowman Oaken had ever seen. When it bent down and pulled a carrot out from the ground, Oaken grabbed his crossbow and lit his lantern. But instead of running away, the snowman jumped at him. He fired, and shot off one of its arms.  
Oaken was sure he heard a scream right after his crossbow went off. The snowman began tearing around the garden, baying and growling. Then it ran out and was gone.  
Oaken stared at the snowman's arm. Only it wasn't a snowman's arm anymore. A troll's limb lay wriggling on the floor, all shot up and bloody.  
"So it's a love expert that's been doing it, _ja_ ," he told himself.  
Just then one of Oaken's neighbors, a fellow named Pabbie, came racing down the forest's dirt road to get a doctor. His wife's arm had been shot in an accident, he told Oaken.  
"She's bleedin' pretty bad," he said.  
The doctor got to her barely in time. People who were there when it happened said that she was "spittin' and yowlin' just like a snowman."


	16. The Fixer-Upper Voice

Elsa had just fallen asleep when she heard a strange voice in need of fixing-up.  
 _"Elsa_ ," it whispered. " _I am fixing up the stairs_."  
" _I am fixing up the first step_."  
" _Now I am fixing up the second step_."  
Elsa got scared and called her parents, but they didn't hear her, and they didn't come.  
Then the voice whispered, " _Elsa, I am fixing up the top step_."  
" _Now I'm fixing up the hall._ "  
" _Now I'm fixing up the spot outside your room_."  
Then it whispered, " _I'm fixing up the space right next to your bed._ "  
And then,  
" _I'VE GOT YOU FIXED UP!_ "  
Elsa screamed, and the voice stopped. Her mother and father rushed into the room and lit a candle.  
"Somebody is in here!" Elsa said. They looked and looked. And while the castle looked much more pristine than usual, nobody was there.


	17. Oh, Anna!

Anna and Olaf shared a room in the castle where they lived. When Anna got back for the first time in forever from the library one night, the candles were already out and Olaf was asleep. Anna got into her pajamas in the dark and quietly got into bed.  
She had almost fallen asleep when she heard someone humming the tune to the song "Oh, Anna!"  
"Olaf," she said, "please stop humming. I want to get some sleep."  
Olaf didn't answer, but the humming stopped and Anna fell asleep. She awakened early the next morning (too early, she decided) and was trying to get back to sleep when she heard the humming again.  
"Please go back to sleep," she told Olaf. "It's too early to get up."  
Olaf didn't answer, but the humming continued. Anna became annoying. "Stop being a love expert!" she said. "It's not funny." When the humming still did not stop, she lost her temper. She jumped out of bed, pulled the covers off Olaf, and screamed...  
Olaf's head was gone! Somebody had melted his head!  
"I'm having a nightmare. I just stuffed a bit too much chocolate in my face," Anna told herself. "When I wake up, everything will be all right..."


	18. The Snowman In The Middle

It was almost midnight in Arendelle. Anna had just gotten on the public carriage at Walt Street, after visiting her sister. "Don't worry," Anna had told her. "The carriage is safe. There is always a guard on duty." But that night, she didn't see one. Except for her and the driver in the separate front compartment, the carriage was completely empty. At Pabbie Street, three tough-looking snowmen got on. Two of them were holding up the third, who looked drunk. His head rolled from side to side, and his icy legs refused to work. When they got him seated between them, his head came to rest on one of his snowfriend's shoulders. Anna thought he was staring at her. She buried her nose in a book and tried not to notice. At Agdar Street, one of the snowmen stood up.  
"Take it easy, Olaf," he said to the snowman in the middle, and he got off the carriage.  
At Idunn Street, Olaf's other snowfriend stood up.  
"You'll be fine, Olaf," he said, and stepped off.  
Now the only ones left in the main carriage were Olaf and Anna. Just then the carriage went around a sharp curve, and Olaf pitched onto the floor at Anna's feet. When she looked down at him, she saw a trickle of melted snow coming from his face. Jammed just into the side of his head, was a fire crystal.


	19. The Troll In A Shopping Bag

Princess Anna was driving to the marketplace to do some last-minute Christmas shopping for her sister, when she accidentally ran over a troll. She could not bear to leave the corpse on the road for other carriages to hit and squash. So she stopped, wrapped the love expert in some tissue paper she had with her, and put it in an old shopping bag in the backseat. She would bury it near the castle when she got home.  
At the marketplace, she parked her horse and carriage and began walking to one of the vendors. She had taken only a few steps when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Prince Hans reach into the open window of the carriage and take the shopping bag with the dead troll. Then he quickly got onto his own horse nearby and rode away.  
Anna ran back to her carriage and followed Hans. She caught up with him at a small tavern down the road. She followed him inside and watched him head up to the counter and ask the bartender for a drink.  
As Hans sat drinking his beer, he reached into Anna's shopping bag and looked inside. A look of horror crossed his face. He screamed and fainted.  
The bartender called over two of his friends, and they started to carry Hans away. But they left the shopping bag behind. Anna picked up the bag and ran after them.  
"This is his," she called. "It's his Christmas present! He wouldn't want to lose it."


	20. The Bed By The Castle Window

The three old princes shared a room in the castle.  
Their room had only one window, but for them it was the only link to the real world. Anders Westergard, who had been there the longest, had the bed next to the window.  
When Anders died, his brother in the next bed, Gerhard Westergard, took his place; and the third prince, Hans Westergard, took Gerhard's bed.  
Despite his illness, Gerhard was a cheerful man who spent his days describing the Southern Isles sights he could see from his bed: guards on horseback, a carriage jam, a tavern, grain farmers and other scenes of life outside.  
Hans loved to listen to his brother's stories. But the more Gerhard talked about life outside, the more Hans wanted to see it for himself. Yet he knew that only when his brother died would he have his chance. He wanted to look out that window so badly that one day he decided to kill Gerhard. "There's no one out there who loves him, anyway," he told himself. "What difference would it make?"  
Gerhard had a chilly heart. If he had an attack during the night and the royal physician could not get to him right away, he had love medicine he could take to thaw it. He kept it on a bottle on top of the cabinet between his bed and Hans'. All Hans had to do was knock the bottle to the floor where Gerhard could not reach it.  
A few nights later Gerhard's heart froze just as Hans had planned he would. And the next morning Hans was moved to the bed by the window. Now he would see for himself all the things outside that Gerhard had described.  
After the royal physician left, Hans turned to the window and looked out.  
But all he could see was a cold ice wall.


	21. The Melted Snowman's Head

The princesses at the royal academy got along quite well with one another, except for Anna. The trouble with Anna was that she was perfect.  
She was always friendly, always cheerful, and always gave warm hugs. Her assignments were always on time, and always without any mistakes. She didn't even bite her fingernails.  
Many of the other princesses resented Anna. They would have liked to see her fail at something; break a salad plate, or leave behind a glass slipper, or do something that showed she was a fixer-upper like they were.  
One night, several princesses tried to frighten Anna with a practical joke. They took the head of a snowman they had been studying in their ice harvesting class, and tied it to the candle in her closet. When she tried to light the candle, she would find herself staring at a deformed, rapidly-melting snowman head.  
"That would terrify anybody," one of them said. "If it doesn't scare her, nothing will."  
After tying the head in place, they went out to see a play. When they got back, Anna was asleep. But when they didn't see her the next morning, they decided to find out what had happened.  
There was no sign of Anna in her room. But they soon found her. She was sitting on the floor, in her closet, staring at the melted snowman's head and mumbling to herself. Anna didn't even look up.  
For the first time in forever the "joke" had worked. But nobody was laughing.


	22. A Princess In The Mirror

This is a scary game that young people sometimes play...trying to conjure up a princess in their bathroom mirror. Many don't really believe that a princess is going to appear. But they try to summon one anyway, for the fun and the thrills.  
Some are willing to settle for any princess, but others have a particular one in mind. One of these is a princess named Anna, also known as Anna of Arendelle and Feisty Pants. She is one of the heroines of an old Disney film, but some say she was actually a fixer-upper who sung along at the infamous love expert dance in Arendelle, in 1840.  
Another of these princesses is Rapunzel, the weeping woman who heals people with her tears and wanders through the streets of cities and towns from Arendelle to Corona to Weselton, looking for her lost hair.  
Still another is Idunn, a woman who is supposed to have been killed in a boat accident, along with her husband, in Arendelle, about 1837. Her ghost is one of the "vanishing boat castaways". It is said that again and again she will appear on a piece of flotsam and tries to hitch a ride home in a passing ship, then vanishes before she gets there.  
Here is how people try to summon a princess:

1\. They find a quiet bathroom, close the door, and make sure the room is completely dark.  
2\. While they stare at their face in the mirror, they repeat the princess' name, usually forty-seven times or a hundred times. If any princess will do, they say "Wait, what?" in place of a name. If they do manage to raise one, its face will slowly replace their face in the mirror.

Some say a princess is likely to be angry at being disturbed. If she gets angry enough, they say, she will try to shatter the mirror and come right into the room. But a person can always chant "So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do, the way to fix up this fixer-upper, is to fix him up with you!" and send the princess back to where she came from.  
And when that happens, the game is over.


	23. The Snow Curse

My dad's friend, the Duke of Weselton, was a small, nervous man who was always looking around, as if he was in some kind of danger. After he told me this story about his bodyguard fraternity, I understood why.  
"The frat doesn't exist anymore," he said. "My king banned it years ago. I had just nine members at that point and was taking in two more: Biggs Fiteington and Wedge Operatind."  
"One night in January, just about this time of year, the nine of us took them out into the mountains of Arendelle for their initiation. We took them to a deserted ice castle where two other men about our age had been killed recently. Their murderer was still at large."  
"We gave Biggs a lighted candle and crossbow with one bolt, and told him to go up to the third floor. 'Stay there for an hour,' we told him, 'then come back down. Don't speak, don't make any noise. If your candle goes out, carry on in the dark.'"  
"From where we were standing, we could see the light from Biggs' candle moving up the stairs to the second floor, then to the third. But when he got to the third floor, his candle went out."  
"We guessed that he had come to a particularly cold corner, and the ice castle's temperature somehow blew it out. But when the hour went by and he didn't come down, we weren't so sure. We waited another fifteen minutes and got more and more nervous."  
"So we sent Wedge Operatind after him. When Wedge got to the third floor, his candle also went out. We waited ten minutes, twenty minutes, but there was no sign of either of them. 'Come on down,' we called, but they didn't answer."  
"Finally, we decided to go and get them. Each of us armed with a glowing fire crystal, we started up the stairs. It was as quiet and dark as Agdar and Idunn's graves, in that castle. When we got to the second floor, we called out again, but there was no answer."  
"When we got to the third floor, we walked into a great big open space, like a big hall. Biggs and Wedge weren't there. But we saw footprints in the snow. These led to a room on the other side of the hall."  
"That room was also empty. But there was fresh blood on the floor, and the window was wide open. It was about two thousand feet to the ground, but there was no ladder or rope in sight that they could have used to get down."  
"We searched the rest of the ice castle and the mountain land around it and found nothing. We decided that they were playing a love expert's trick on us. We figured that in some way they had escaped off of one of the balconies and were hiding in the troll's valley. The 'blood' on the floor was just to make us think 'Wait, what?'. We guessed that they'd show up the next day with a lot of stories and a lot of laughs. But they didn't."  
"The next day we told the king of Weselton what had happened, and he reported it to his guards. The guards didn't find anything either, and after several weeks the search ended. To this day no one knows what happened to Biggs Fiteington and Wedge Operatind."  
"There isn't much more to tell," he said. "We weren't arrested, but the kingdom disbanded my fraternity and demoted me to stable boy."  
"The strangest part came after we were all stripped of our rank. Someone must have placed a snow curse on us. Every year since then, around the time of that initiation, one of us has either frozen to death or gone crazy and went a little outside nature's laws."  
"I'm the only one left," he said, "and I'm in pretty good health. But there are times when I feel just a little chilly..."

(Now rush at someone in the audience and SCREAM:)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	24. The Forest Church

There was a fellow named Kristoff Bjorgman who wasn't afraid of anybody alive. But anybody who was dead scared the wits out of him.  
One night Kristoff was out driving his sled in the country with his old reindeer when he got caught in a bad snowstorm. The snow was coming down heavily. Since his sled didn't have a top to it, Kristoff started looking for a place to take shelter.  
But at the first place he came to he didn't even slow down. It was an old trading post, probably as warm as Anna's hugs inside. But Kristoff knew for a fact that the owner was a cheapskate, and he wasn't going to stay there.  
A few miles farther, he came to an old abandoned church standing all alone in a forest. It hadn't been used in years. All the window glass was gone, but it still had sections of the roof intact. So Kristoff parked his sleigh and he and his reindeer headed inside.  
It was as dark as could be in there. Kristoff groped around until he found a pew and sat down. It was nice and dry, just as he had thought it would be, and he stretched out his legs and made himself comfortable.  
Suddenly Kristoff's eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw that he wasn't the only one in that church. There were people sitting in almost every pew. They all had their heads bowed as if they were praying, and they all were dressed in green.  
"These must be forest ghosts sitting in their shrouds," Kristoff thought. "They must have come in from some graveyard to get warm."  
Kristoff and his reindeer jumped up and ran down the aisle as fast as they could, right smack into one of the ghosts. And the ghost, he went "SO HE'S A BIT OF A FIXER-UPPER..."


	25. The Reindeer's News

Kristoff and Sven loved ice harvesting. Ice was their life. When they were younger, they had been official ice harvesters for the kingdom of Arendelle. Kristoff had been the sleigh driver and deliverer, and Sven had been the sleigh puller.  
Now that they were older, they spent their free time watching other ice harvester's outside and talking about ice.  
"Do you think they harvest ice in Heaven?" Kristoff asked Sven one day.  
"That's a good question," said Sven. "The one who gets there first should let the other one know somehow."  
As it turned out, Sven got to Heaven first, and Kristoff waited patiently to hear from him. One day Kristoff found Sven sitting in the living room waiting for him.  
Kristoff was very excited to see him. "What is it like up there?" he asked. "And what about ice harvesting?"  
"When it comes to ice harvesting," said Sven, "I have some good news, and I have some reindeer's news. The good news is that we do harvest ice in Heaven. We have some very fine harvesters. I pull the sled for my own ice harvester, just like I used to in the old days. That's the good news."  
"What's the reindeer's news?" asked Kristoff.  
"The reindeer's news," said Sven, "is that you are scheduled to make deliveries tomorrow."


	26. Arendelle Soup

On her way home from the kingdom's market, Anna took a shortcut near the stables. Nearby, sticking up out of the ground, she saw a big carrot. She picked it up and looked it over carefully.  
"This will make a very good soup carrot," she said. "I think I'll take it home. It's perfect weather for hot soup...ooh! And a sauna!"  
When she got back to the castle, the first thing she did was start the soup. Into the big soup pot went water, green beans, barley, snow, onions, potatoes, fire crystals, lutefisk, some salt and pepper, a snitch of chocolate fondue, and...the carrot. She brought it all to a boil, then brought it down to a simmer.  
"Yum!" she said, sniffing it and tasting it. "I can hardly wait till supper. Maybe I'll even share some with my sister!"  
Suddenly she heard a small voice.  
"Please give me back my carrot."  
The princess paid no attention. Soon she heard the voice again.  
"May I have my carrot back, please?"  
The princess was now relaxing in the sauna, and again she didn't take any notice. In a little while, the voice spoke up once more. It was beginning to sound angry.  
" _Give me back my carrot!_ "  
Anna kept on relaxing in her sauna.  
"Why have carrot soup with no carrots," she muttered.  
Once more the voice spoke. Now it sounded very angry, and it was so loud that the whole castle shook.  
" ** _I WANT MY CARROT BACK!_** "  
Anna scooped the carrot out of the pot and threw it out the window. In a voice just as loud, she shouted, " ** _TAKE IT!_** "  
There was an eerie silence. Then the princess heard the sound of hooves scurrying away from the castle down the road toward the stables.  
And Anna got up and served herself some soup.


	27. The Royal Suit

The king of the Southern Isles came to the funeral parlor to see his son's corpse.  
"You did a good job," he said to the undertaker. "He looks just the way he always looked, except for one thing. The prince always wore a royal suit, but you have him dressed in a common suit."  
"That is no problem," said the undertaker. "We can easily fix it up."  
When the king returned later, his son was wearing a royal suit.  
"Now he looks just the way he always did," he said. "I know you went to a lot of trouble."  
"It was no trouble," the undertaker said. "As it happened, there is a snowman here who was wearing a royal suit, and his queen felt that a common one would be better. He is about your son's size. So we gave him the common one and gave the prince the royal one."  
"Even so," the king replied, "changing all that clothing was a big job."  
"Not really," said the undertaker. "All we did was exchange their frozen hearts."


	28. WIN-TERRRRR!

The Duke is frozen,  
and Hans don't know it.  
Hans is frozen,  
and the Duke don't know it.  
They both are frozen by the very same token,  
and neither one knows that the other one's frozen.  
WIN-TERRRRR! WIN-TERRRRR!

 _(To the tune of "The Irish Washerwoman")_


	29. Huggity-Hug

When we moved to Arendelle from Corona, we rented a trading post awful cheap 'cause it was trolled, and nobody would live in it. But we didn't care, 'cause we didn't take no stock in trolls.  
We had just gone to bed the first night, reindeer-tired from riding in a wagon all day. We hadn't had time to shut our eyes when we heard a _huggity-hug, huggity-hug_ comin' down to us from the attic. I covered my head with the blankets, but I couldn't shut out the sound.  
 _Huggity-hug, huggity-hug_ , it went. I could hear it plain as winter.  
Past the sauna door _huggity-hug, huggity-hug_ and down the stairs _huggity-hug, huggity-hug_ and past the counter _huggity-hug, huggity-hug_ , makin' the most awful racket you ever heard. It was more than we could stand. So we all followed the sound to see what was goin' on.  
When we got down the sauna stairs, we saw that it was a jar of lutefisk that had made all of that racket. There it was, huggin' a buncha stuff round it, pointin' its lid to a place on the sauna floor. We all just stood and gawped till my brother Ulf said that he believe that the jar was tryin' to tell us something about the place it was pointing at.  
So Ulf went and got a shovel and started diggin'. He didn't have to dig far before his shovel struck somethin' hard. Pretty soon we could see the edge of a box stickin' out. We all hollered for him to fix up and uncover the rest of it. And the jar...it got so excited, it hugged the walls up and down like it had gone plumb crazy.  
When Ulf got the box uncovered, Pop and the boys pried off the lid. And there was the body of a shopkeeper all smooched with rope. It was plain as the carrot nose on a snowman's face that he had been murdered, and the jar wanted Arendelle folks to know it. Right then and there we decided to leave. Bein' strangers, everybody would think that we had murdered him and come there to hide the body. It didn't take us long to fill up that hole and get out of that trading post.  
The lutefisk jar was awful mad about our leavin', and it went up the sauna stairs _huggity-hug, huggity-hug_ louder than when it had gone down. Then it _huggity-hugged_ up the next set of stairs and the next louder still. When it got back into the attic, it **_HUGGITY-HUGGED_** so loud we thought it would hug all the wood down on our heads.  
Nobody asked us why we were movin' out so soon, 'cause nobody ever stayed more than one night in that place, and most not even that long. But I can tell you we were thankful to get back to Corona where lutefisk stays where it's put and don't go rarin' and rampagin' 'roun, scarin' folks out of their wits, pointin' out murdered cheapskates and Rapunzel knows what!


End file.
